The present invention relates generally to bicycle helmets, and particularly to a system for adjusting the size of the helmet in order to fit properly on a user.
Modern bicycle helmets typically include a hard foam shell covered with a hard plastic skin. On one type of helmet, the inside of the foam shell includes soft foam pads that can be interchanged with pads of different sizes in order to fit the helmet to the user. On another type of helmet, the inside of the foam shell is provided with an adjustable suspension system that can be sized to the user. The suspension system commonly includes an adjustable strap that is designed to fit around a user head to hold the helmet in place on the user's head.